Рожденный ползать
by lokiana
Summary: Слизеринец всегда остается слизеринцем.


**Рожденный ползать…**

Автор: **lokiana**

Бета: **El**

Пейринг: Терри Бут, Эван Розье, Северус Снейп

* * *

* * *

Слизеринец всегда остается слизеринцем.

Хогвартс изменился.

Это стало ясно четыре недели и пять дней назад.

Но кто считает?

Лично я рисовал на полях книги рожицы и старательно делал вид, что все происходящее в порядке вещей.

Не будь я равенкловцем, я бы опасался, что профессора их потом заметят и снимут баллы.

_Или мне на это вообще плевать было бы._

Но я, как и положено представителям моего факультета, ко всему знал необходимые заклинания.

Так что настроение рожиц на полях менялось вместе с моим собственным, а никто старше семикурсников этого безобразия видеть не мог.

_Только будь я настоящим представителем своего факультета, я бы ни за что не стал бы портить книги, разве нет?_

- Терри, ты с нами?

- Куда?

- В библиотеку, - удивленно ответила Чжоу и обернулась у самого выхода.

Конечно, куда еще можно пойти после занятий, - подумалось почему-то непривычно ядовито, и я покачал головой.

- Нет, здесь позанимаюсь.

И гостиная, наконец, опустела. Я тут же отложил зельеварение, будто книга руки жгла. Она была проштудирована еще в первую неделю занятий, а повторять пройденное смысла было мало.

В этом году рвения к предмету вообще у всех наших поубавилось.

Профессор Слагхорн не проносился молнией по кабинету, нервируя хаффлпафцев, не шипел колкостей над душой и не снимал столько баллов. И не был худшим учителем, чем профессор Снейп. Но при этом ему не хотелось и бесконечно доказывать, что он учит НЕ полных идиотов. Потому как идиотами он никого и не считал.

В том, что фаворитизм Слагхорна раздражал даже больше, чем явное благоволение его предшественника слизеринцам, не было никакой логики – мне просто не нравилось это очередное воплощение слизеринского дома. Еще больше всех прочих. Оно было самым слизеринистым из всех, что я встречал. Ну… или почти.

Тут я мог и обойтись без логики.

Это длилось почти десять лет.

Мне именно столько не нравился символ дома Слизерин.

Змеи. С тех пор, как в восемь лет в гостях у бабушки увидел ее фамилиара, я больше ничего другого и не боялся.

Змея была черная с красным рисунком – не очень большая, но чудовищно… страшная.

_Она завораживала. Она скользила по широкой спинке дивана, на котором рисовали свой узор солнечные зайчики, и я не сразу ее заметил. Не заметил бы вообще, но это плавное движение поймало мой взгляд и вместо того чтобы сесть с книгой, как и хотел, я отпрыгнул к дверям._

_Змеиный язык пощекотал воздух, и я отступил снова. _

_- Она не ядовитая._

_Я обернулся на голос. Молодой парень в синей робе сидел на столе, беззаботно болтая ногами._

_- Чего?_

_- Змея, - закатывая глаза, пояснил он – Змея не ядовита. Эта мегера все-таки не из Блеков и не из Малфоев, знаешь ли. Чего дрожишь-то?_

_- Я не дрожу! А что за… мегера?_

_О змее я не забыл и, осторожно обойдя диван по кругу, остановился в паре шагов от собеседника. _

_- Ну, хозяйка дома. Моя хозяйка, – с гримаской ответил он и спрыгнул со стола. Не сводя с меня глаз, подошел ближе. – А ты кто?_

_- Я ее внук, – ответил нахмурившись. – Ты ее оскорбил?_

_- Я ее поздравил. Ну, с тем, что она не сошла с ума еще и что не держит дома ядовитых любимцев, – невеселый смешок – Кроме меня._

_Порыв обидеться за бабушку боролся с любопытством. Любопытство выиграло с легкостью._

_- А ты кто?_

_Парень резко подался вперед, будто желая вырваться из рамы, и я тут же отскочил от него, как минуту назад от змеи._

_- А ты догадайся._

_Легкое касание к спине. Я замер._

_За мной был диван, а на диване… я медленно развернулся на носках, опасаясь что..._

_Змеиные глаза смотрели прямо на меня. _

_Как вылетел из комнаты, я не запомнил. Но запомнил, что раздалось мне вслед._

_- Заходи почаще, парень._

_Никогда! – подумал я._

_Страху любопытство проигрывало ровно до того дня, как я снова гостил у бабушки. _

_Я к тому времени нашел, чью то старую волшебную палочку и подходящее заклятье. _

В общем… зря меня посчитали достаточно взрослым, чтобы оставить одного в библиотеке. За пару минут и мое Хогвартское распределение, и мой боггарт были определены раз и навсегда.

_Куда угодно, только не Слизерин, - молил я шляпу. _

О том, что попал в дом Равенкло я не жалел ни разу.

Ну… почти не жалел.

Разве что когда бабушка впервые не приехала к нам домой на Рождество и у мамы на следующее утро были заплаканные глаза.

Или когда я рассказал об этом Эвану летом перед третьим курсом и тот обиделся.

_- Не верю, что ты это сделал…_

_- Это почему? Слизеринский символ – змеи, и ониа все темные волшебники, и… _

_- Я был слизеринцем._

_- О…_

_Брюнет молча сверлил меня взглядом. _

_Раньше его взгляд никогда не казался таким… неживым._

_Я потоптался на месте, не зная, что сказать, о чем заговорить._

_- Ну, я… пойду…_

_И он впервые не предложил заходить еще._

_До отъезда домой я еще не раз заглядывал в библиотеку, но там не было ничего, кроме книг. Книги я, конечно, любил, но читать совсем не хотелось. Я даже впервые загорел, потому что, кроме как плавать и сидеть на берегу, делать было нечего. _

_Только приехав к бабушке следующим летом, я увидел его снова._

_Мы оба притворились, что никакой ссоры не помним._

_Споры случались еще не раз, но не касались дома Слизерин._

_- Это глупо. _

_- Вовсе нет! _

_- Да зачем? Мне и тут хорошо._

_- Да ну? – какой же он упрямый… - К тебе даже не заходит никто…_

_- И что с того?_

_- Тебе тут ску-у-учно…_

_- И ты жаждешь мне помочь?_

_- Так и поступают друзья, если не знал._

_О, вот и перестал умничать наконец-то._

_- Ладно, я согласен. Только как ты ее уговоришь?_

_- Она слизеринка, а мне есть, что предложить взамен. Мы заключим сделку._

_- Вот что значит моя школа… - еле слышно пробормотали в ответ._

_Я решил, что я этого не слышал._

_- Она моя семья. И обманывать я, конечно, не буду, но…_

_- Ты продолжай, я слушаю, слушаю…_

_- Но я тебя вытащу. _

_- Когда это случится, тогда и скажу «спасибо», - все еще недовольно, но уже смирившись._

_- По рукам._

Улыбаясь воспоминаниям, я подождал для верности пару минут, а, выглянув, наконец, в пустой коридор, пошел в сторону, противоположную библиотеке.

У меня было немало хороших знакомых. Но всего один друг. Не знаю, почему так сложилось, но… никого похожего на него я не встречал. Никогда.

Может, потому что я не дружил со слизеринцами, а с теми, кого распределили в мой дом, всегда было скучно говорить о чем-то, кроме учебы. Может, потому что он был таким особенным. Но мы друзья.

Так будет всегда. Ничто этого не изменит.

Если за эти десять лет… и за последние четыре с лишним недели это не изменилось, то не изменится никогда…

_- Будь логичен, Терри._

_- Не хочу. Пусть это будет моим подарком на день рождения, если не хочешь отпустить его в обмен на обещание после Хогвартса уехать подальше от Англии…._

…_в наше опасное время там нельзя оставаться… слышал тысячу раз…_

_- Твой день рождения еще не скоро._

_- И на три года вперед._

_- Ты хоть знаешь, о чем говоришь? Знаешь, кто он?_

_- Мне…_

_- Эван Розье был Упивающимся Смертью во время первой войны Сам-Знаешь-С-Кем, его убили авроры, – бесстрастно прервала она. – Он теперь отказывается заговаривать с родственниками. С любыми. Мне передали его, потому что он как-то раз бывал здесь – был приглашен на свадьбу твоих родителей. Ему здесь нравилось. И у меня есть свободное место. _

_- Это… он жалеет об этом с тех пор, как узнал… и он уже потом стал Упивающимся. Пока он просто… мой друг._

_- Тебя не переубедить? _

_Решительно потряс головой._

_- Ладно, – тяжелый вздох – Твой дед всегда был упрям. Ты точно в него. Хоть и попал в Равенкло._

_- А знаешь… Эван считает, что я стал бы неплохим слизеринцем. Если бы не боялся змей._

_- Ты слишком умен, чтобы в наше время, быть слизеринцем._

_И в первый учебный день в этом году, как только выдалась свободная минутка, а в спальне было пусто, я залез в свои вещи и достал завернутую картину._

_Сдирая бумагу по пути в один из дальних коридоров, я улыбался знакомому лицу. _

_То, что мы теперь будем чаще видеться, подбадривало. _

_Только ему не шла эта тревожная, неуверенная улыбка, не сходящая с губ, пока я нес его к облюбованному еще на втором курсе тупику. Он казался старше, сосредоточенней. Не похожим на себя._

_Я присмотрел подходящее место среди редких дремлющих портретов и, достав палочку, повесил картину на стену._

_- Тебе удобно?_

_- Поздравляю с умным вопросом, а сам как думаешь?.._

_- Это значит да или нет?_

_- Да нет мне никакой разницы, где висеть! – он встал из-за стола. Взъерошив свои волосы, медленно подошел к раме. – Спасибо, – добавил неохотно и оглядел окружение._

_- Я буду заходить каждый день._

_- Если время найдешь. _

_- Буду находить._

_Он только гримасу состроил. Мол, время покажет._

_Я неловко потоптался еще немного, но решил не надоедать пока и дать время освоиться на новом месте. Тут было много картин, и держаться отшельником у Эвана не получится – это уж точно. Он был симпатичным, и дама в пышном зеленом платье с корсетом, что спала на картине с противоположной стены, наверняка будет часто заходить к нему в гости._

Сейчас эти мысли забавляли, конечно, но я умел признавать свои ошибки.

Насчет Эвана я ошибался точно так же, как и бабушка.

Он был моим другом конечно, но при этом был и слизеринцем. Я об этом умудрился забыть – сам не знаю, как мне это удалось.

Хорошо хоть я больше не обманывал себя.

И хорошо, что моего к нему отношения это не меняло.

А вот к остальным… впрочем не в худшую сторону…

_Я замедлил шаг от знакомого голоса. В коридоре обычно было пусто._

_- … сделал. _

_- Ты не очень-то и пытался! – это был голос Эвана. _

_Розье. Пожирателя смерти. _

_Что-то неприятное было в его тоне. _

_- Перестань. Не веди себя так, будто ты еще жив, ты всего лишь…_

_- Кто же? Ну, что же ты замолчал, Северус?_

_- Всегда был чересчур живой, - еле слышно произнес Снейп._

_Я выглянул из-за угла. Это действительно был он. _

_Он ходил перед картиной и бросал на изображенного там юношу сердитые взгляды _

_- Как ты здесь очутился?_

_- Услышал, что здесь преподает старый друг, – ответили со знакомой хитринкой в голосе._

_- И нашел способ покинуть отчий дом, наконец-то?_

_- Мне помогли._

_- И кто этот идиот, позволь спросить?_

_- Дом Равенкло, Терри Бут. Надеюсь, хоть полсотни баллов ты ему назначишь на ближайшем же уроке?_

_- Не больше десяти, иначе это будет выглядеть подозрительно. _

_Я чуть не обнаружил себя резким выдохом и замер снова. _

_- Я скучал, - произнесли совсем-совсем тихо, и я не расслышал, кто это был. _

_- И чего тебе стоило сюда попасть?_

_- Ничего. Он это сделал по дружбе. Проникся моим одиночеством. Видишь, как хорошо, что не все продается и покупается и не все люди с мозгами попадают в Слизерин._

_- Сейчас те, у кого есть голова на плечах, как раз таки к нам и не попадают. Темный лорд вернулся. Ты знаешь, что это значит для слизеринцев._

_- Выбор._

_- Обычно мы его делаем неправильно, как помнишь, - раздался смешок, снова непонятно чей._

_- Розье…_

_- Что?_

_- Я рад был тебя повидать._

_- Заходи еще, только после отбоя, а то Терри заметит и может не понять._

_- Зайду, – скупо ответил профессор._

_Он прошел мимо со странным выражением на лице. Я так засмотрелся, что не стой и без того в тени, ни за что не догадался бы отойти туда, где меня не заметили бы._

_Я прождал не меньше часа, прежде чем показаться Эвану на глаза. _

Последняя ступенька лестницы. Последний поворот. Здесь всего две картины. В гостях у рыцаря с копьем была давешняя дама в зеленом. Увидев меня, она подавленно покачала головой.

- Опять ЭТОТ.

- Профессор?

- Кто еще? – дама фыркнула и рассеяно погладила рыцарскую перчатку. Рыцарь зарделся. - В наше время такого не было, чтобы люди ТАК на портреты смотрели. Стоят там и… разговаривают… - тут покраснела уже дама.

Рыцарь с энтузиазмом закивал.

- Хогвартс изменился, – ответил я. – Весь мир изменился.

- Но он ведь такой приятный юноша и… Что у них может быть вообще общего?

- Им не повезло, – пробормотал я и пожал плечами. И попятился за угол, пока меня не заметили.

Fin


End file.
